


as always at this hour

by patootie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison-centric, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, BAMF Lydia Martin, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dark Allison, Enemy Lovers, Evil, F/F, Friends to Enemies, Lesbian Vampires, Lydia-centric, Modern Era, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patootie/pseuds/patootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Vampire Feud AU with historical flashbacks: They felt like they would always be best friends until the reality of forever tore them apart. Competing in the ultimate bloodsport is always much more exciting when territories (and hearts) are the prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1858 - Part One

She has this look. This all-encompassing enchantment even within something as small as a glance that makes me want to avert my gaze to those passing by on the street below. How can they not know? They are simply going about their daily business without a care in the world and I, yes I, am here with her in this space that feels smaller each time I enter it. She laughs politely at my silly anecdotes whilst changing behind the partition decorated with various discarded garments that stands in the corner of the room and I am blushing and I cannot stop. I mention something about the men I can see sharing stories from the evening before, watching them as one slaps the other on the back in jest, yet I am met with no response but a disgruntled sigh. “Alis, would you be ever so kind and help me into this dress? Not playing nicely, this one.” 

“Yes. Under the circumstance that you stop calling me that,” I answer playfully, rising from the end of the bed to greet her. She stands there wearing a frown; shoulders low. I look at her and look at her and look at her. 

“I shall hold my hair back and you should look at what is happening back there. We mustn’t be late!”

“Ah, yes,” I respond quickly, placing my hands gently upon her shoulders before reaching for the material. “I’m sure you cannot wait to meet the suitor your mother has lined up for you…” The words sound too full, too heavy as they leave my mouth and I have to swallow to stop them from being reduced to a splutter. Her body jolts slightly and I am unsure if it is due to the fit of the dress or my comment. She waits until I have finished to comment, turning around so quickly that I do not think to remove my hands from her waist when she is facing me. “Allison, you are my best friend. I would never keep something from you. In any version of this world. Do you understand?” I take my hands away and step back slightly. “I do. You must know that I feel the same. You must.” It is silent now and I can just about hear the sound of her breath despite the noise outside. “I need to ask you something,” she starts, her eyes frantic, “Do you think that I should marry him? My mother thinks that he is well-to-do and I want her to be happy. You know how long she has spoken about finding me a husband.” She looks down to the floor as she finishes her sentence and I do not know whether I am projecting it onto her from my own thoughts – my silly little thoughts – but she seems full of dismay. 

I wish to comfort her. To take her cheek in my hand and stroke her hair and tell her something that would allow her to rest for a while. For her to smile back at me with the warmth that seems to beam from her entirety and to reach towards my lips as if she had never seen them before in her life. With childlike curiosity she would trace her fingers along them, memorising their shape and their feel, and within the smallest of moments she would greet them with her own. I feel my eyes welling a little and I struggle to compose myself. “Well, what would make you happy, Lydia?”

“I will look forward to the dancing. There. That will make me happy.” Her expression changes to a triumphant grin. “However, you must save me one because I have always been jealous of your footwork!” I take a deep breath in as my heart leaps at the thought. “You mustn’t forget, now…” she warns me with a smile on her face. Then, I do not think and I take her by the hand and spin her around and around as we both shout in laughter. The room is still full with our sounds, even when she takes a dizzying fall into my arms and we meet steady-eyed in a heap on the floor. 

“Goodness me, Allison… I almost regret my proposal, now!” Her sentence finishes with a light chuckle at my expense and I know that we are closer in this moment than we have ever been before. She is breathing a little heavier – so am I – and there is silence between us. I peek quickly at her chest, watching it rise then fall, and I watch as she moves her open hand to rest on my collar bone. She looks at me to reveal a hint of a mostly hidden smile, one that I am encapsulated by, and I am there with her. We are both still.


	2. 2015 - Part One

“I hate you. I promise.” Lydia was crouched down, almost on all fours, as the blood continued to pour from the wound. She didn’t even look up at her.

Cora was lying there shaking with eyes wide open, full of the night’s questions, as Lydia sidled up to her with both hands covering her mouth. She stopped for a moment to compose herself and withdrew them in order to speak. “I am so-so sorry. She isn’t normally like this… But, like most badly-behaved puppies that get away with almost anything under the sun – or moon in this case – her adorableness can indeed be problematic.” Lydia winced at the large punctures to the right side of Cora’s neck. “Why must you always do this to me?” she whined, “This isn’t the first time I’ve tried to keep a human and yet, here you are once again, making them look all delicious.”   
“She’ll be mine soon if you don’t do anything about it…” Allison replied, unmoved by her words, and sat down cross-legged next the two of them. “Tick-tock, tick-tock.”

“W-w-what? Lyd…” Cora fought and failed to get words out. She couldn’t understand it all. Earlier, she had been to a slightly upmarket sushi restaurant with a cute girl with strawberry blonde hair after bickering over who should get the last parking space in the lot that evening. They had perhaps flirted a little and she was excited and now maybe the other girl that seemed to know the cute girl with strawberry blonde hair was a vampire. “Of course you’d stay around to watch, Allison. I’m sure this would be just how you like it.” Lydia made a grinding motion with her entire body, bit her lip and followed with a deep laugh. “So. Predictable.”

Allison looked bored as she stretched her fingers out in front of her to watch her own claws appear. She looked up to Lydia who was now watching her intently and used her right index finger to draw blood from her own arm. “Hey, Cora, sweetie…” she whispered, “Here, have some of this. I know – it’s a little weird – but I’m sure you’ll be feeling better afterwards. Imagine it as a Bloody Mary without the celery, or something. What are the kids drinking these days, Lyd?” She only had to hover her arm over Cora’s mouth for her to latch onto it. “No questions asked… Huh.” Allison was almost impressed. 

“Well, considering the blood loss at hand you didn’t give her much of a choice. Maybe she’ll end up despising you like you do your own Mother. Hopefully.” Lydia sighed, lying back against the pavement of the alleyway they had found themselves in.  
“Oh, shush,” she replied as she clenched and unclenched her fist, “Why do you have to make everything so personal all the time?”  
“All the time?”  
“Yes. All the time.”  
“We haven’t seen each other since the Millennium.”   
“True.”  
“And hey,” Lydia grumbled, “Why is it that you happen to find me on date night? Thanks, by the way…”  
“I guess we just have a habit of bumping into each other.”

*

Cora woke to the smell of copper and burnt toast. The bed wasn’t her own and it was way too big for her liking. She felt tiny, almost lost in between the sheets, and the morning was hidden away behind black-out curtains. “Oh! Good morning!” A sticky-sweet voice called from the other side of the room, “I’ve been waiting for you to come around… She really knocked it out of you, huh?” Lydia jumped to join her on the bed; immediately reaching towards her to brush a loose strand of hair away from her lip. “What the hell happened? We had food, right? Then your friend – long, dark hair – she… Did I get drunk?”  
“I wouldn’t say that. I’m just going to warn you that you’re probably going to have one of the worst hangovers in your life that’s going to start in about… Oh, soon.” A despicable feeling rose in Cora’s stomach that made her feel like she was actively choosing to hold her palms over a hot stove. She immediately curled into a ball and turned away from Lydia; trying not to vomit. “All I remember is… Bloody Mary’s?”  
“Cute. You’re not far off. Now, stay there. We’ve got an interesting few months ahead.”


	3. December 31st 1999 – 22:46

“And it was _so_ stupid, I could’ve died right there on the spot.” Kira felt an echo of the embarrassment, still, and proceeded to shake her head at the situation. She looked back up to the woman before her with a sheepish smile and it was met with a brief wink. “So, you’re saying that a drunk girl asked you to dance with her to Ricky Martin’s ‘Livin La Vida Loca’… You obliged and in turn leant in for an ultimately rejected kiss? That’s kinda _harsh_ …” she tried to hide her laughter by taking a sip of the icy blue cocktail she held in her hand. Her dark brown eyes were adorned with copious amounts of glitter and dramatic false eyelashes that made her look like some kind of cyber goddess. Her smile was all sparkle, too, with a thick coating of silver lipstick. “God,” Kira started, staring in bewilderment at her lips, “If I was wearing that my entire face would be making me look like a robot right now.”

“Well, I’m sure it’d be a little better than your current attempt,” she responded with a flick of the bobbing disco ball antennae emanating from her head, “Because _this_ … This is a questionable choice.”

“ _Wow_ , thanks for the vote of confidence, Al! Half an hour into our friendship and you’re already questioning my life choices… _Great_.” Kira was smiling at her anyway, cradling her own drink, taking glugs every now and again as they edged their way to the dance floor.

*

“What was her name?”

“Huh?” Kira couldn’t hear much over the music as they danced, showing off silly dance moves like they were the sexiest things in the world. Allison’s wink was contagious and it made her want to get closer; to touch her. “Her name! The girl who rejected you!”

“Oh! Malia. She was in my class for a little while before dropping out, I think.” Allison moved closer without a word, taking a gentle hold of Kira’s chin.

“Maybe she was just nervous…” Allison offered, “I know a lot of girls that would be.” Then it happened. Just like it was nothing. Their lips touched; cold and wet and wanted.

“Now, maybe you can come closer and I can stop dancing like a dork to impress you,” Allison chuckled. Kira forced a frown and pushed at her shoulder playfully.

“Don’t stop. You're the cutest girl I've ever met... You have to do something to save me from looking like a complete moron.”

 


End file.
